


Kung Fu Night

by ricketygrasshopper



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Blurb, Dennis being manipulative, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, Oneshot, argument, assholes, dennis is a bastard man, i bet it got cold, i havent written a fic in years, idk - Freeform, kiss, somewhere between fluff and angst, tragic disrespect of chinese food, which should come as no surprise, with sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricketygrasshopper/pseuds/ricketygrasshopper
Summary: Dennis gets Mac upset, but he knows exactly how to make it up to him.





	

Philadelphia. Sunday night. 8:26 PM.

Dennis Reynolds lies on his couch, watching a grainy film on mute, his patience dwindling by the second. You send a guy out for food. He comes back. It isn't that difficult. Yet, Mac was nowhere to be seen.

For a few months now, Dennis and Mac had a Sunday tradition. Chinese food and the kung fu movie marathon. Not Dennis's genre of choice, but a man can only call so many shots. 

Dennis calls Mac for the 18th time. No answer. Where was he? Did he forget how to get there? Did someone mess with him? Did he bail? Is he okay? Dennis glares out the window, glad he was indoors. It was a dreary night. 

Behind him, the door bangs shut. In walked a damp Mac, holding what seemed to be his body weight in brown bags.

Dennis looked at Mac, still glaring.

"It's about time," he said, barely containing his annoyance. 

Mac put the bags down, already ornery. "It was a long drive, Dennis," he stated defensively. 

"A long drive? A long drive?" Dennis shot up, eyes wide, voice raised, and inched closer to Mac. His posture was confrontational, and his face began to redden. Dennis flailed his arms in anger. "A long drive, he says. A long drive. To where? Did you get the lo mein straight from Taiwan?" He bellowed, his Ivy League education failing him.

"There was TRAFFIC, dude-"

"Oh, traffic. What is that… seven. Seven minuscule letters you could have texted me at any given time." He countered, his voice increasing with each word. 

Mac picked up a liter of soda, already on the table, then slammed it back onto the table for effect before storming off into his room. 

Dennis sighed audibly, looking at the door Mac just slammed. After some deliberation, he walked into the room, where Mac was facing the wall, arms crossed, his rage evident even from behind. 

"I'm not going out there." Mac insisted, seething with juvenile rage.

Dennis felt his own rage subsiding, replaced with something that felt like pity. "Why?"

"It's like..." Mac's voice was strained, confirming his stance is not just for dramatic effect. He over compensated for this by putting his hands on his hips. "It's like you don't care about me at all, Dennis." His voice was steadier, but more vulnerable than Mac would prefer. "Y'know... o-or something."

Dennis stepped fully into the room, standing directly behind Mac, a finger trailing his shoulder deliberately. "Don't care about you?" His voice was calm. Almost eerily so. Dennis could feel Mac's shoulders lower a bit. "You think I would share my apartment with someone I didn't care about?" 

Dennis began to rub Mac's shoulders, his muscles loosening. Like putty in his hands.

"C'mon, Mac..." he continued, his voice now an intense whisper, as he turned Mac to face him.

Mac immediately looked down at the floor and crossed his arms. He was not surrendering that easily, nor would Dennis expect him to.

Mac's gaze remained defiantly fixed on the floor as Dennis resumed rubbing his shoulders.

"Come on, baby boy..." cooed Dennis, cupping his hands on Mac's face and gently forcing their eyes to lock. Dennis's were intense but softening. Mac's were glassy, pained and slightly lost in their new focal point. Dennis stroked Mac's cheekbone with an idle thumb, holding their gaze. "Who's my number one?"

"...me," murmured Mac, reluctantly. 

"And who's my kung fu buddy?" Dennis freed one hand and gently raked it through Mac's damp hair, rubbing his scalp. His eyes were still locked on Mac's conflicted expression.

"Me."

"That's right." Dennis lowered his hand to Mac's neck, inching him closer. "And who's going to pick all the baby corn out of their food for me?" Dennis placed a hand on Mac's chest, just for a moment.

Mac was visibly flustered. His brow was still slightly furrowed, but the rest of his face told a different story. He broke their gaze to eye Dennis's hand, with a look of both disbelief and aching. It took him a good minute to remember he was asked a question. When he opened his mouth, a small croak came out before he offered a weak "me."

Dennis rubbed Mac's bicep, nodding at Mac's answer. He redirected Mac's eyes to his once again before continuing. "And who is going to wash the dishes tonight?"

"Me." Mac's voice was hushed, but his tone was no longer angry. 

A small smile found its way to the corner of Dennis's lips. "That's right." 

For a second, Dennis quietly studied Mac's expression, watching the residual rage fade. Dennis, feeling very satisfied, tilted Mac's chin upward and hovered his lips over Mac's. He was talking, but neither of them had any idea what words were coming out of his mouth. He gripped the sides of Mac's face, pulling him into a firm kiss. 

Mac lost his balance for a moment. Once he regained it, he obediently parted his lips. There was nothing soft about this kiss. Everything Dennis does must have a note of danger, and this was no exception. The way he grabbed Mac's hair was bordering on violent.

They kissed for minutes, speed increasing, breath becoming more and more labored, before suddenly Dennis broke it off, a blatant smirk on his face.

Mac gently panted. He brought his hand to Dennis's hair, which he slapped it away with a single word, "pomade."

Rejected, he looked off to the side, through the space Dennis left by leaving the door ajar. Still in a daze, it took him some time until he could make out the picture on their television, and several more moments before it registered.

"Oh, dude, I love this fight!" He exclaimed before walking out leaving the room to sit on the couch, leaving Dennis to reel at the whiplash.

He quietly joined Mac on the couch, taking the moment to watch his childlike excitement. He smiled to himself, endeared, before settling in and turning the volume up.

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely left it ambiguous whether these two were dating or just roommates. This could easily be their first kiss, or maybe this is just their relationship. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I was very tempted to end this fic with Charlie inviting himself over and blue balling them.
> 
> This is the first thing I wrote in years, so be gentle.


End file.
